


Served Cold

by taichara



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoisite must plan carefully ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



Unpleasant business, this; page after page of careful notations spread across a tabletop, sheaf after sheaf of theory of just where Jadeite and Nephrite had gone wrong.

Just why they had died, at the hands of those wretches.

Zoisite's palms itched, as he leaned across the table scanning the batch of notes for what felt like the thousandth time. Itched badly, the curved blades hidden in his flesh all but crying for blood ...

... No.

Not yet.

Not until he knew their mistakes; knew what to avoid.

Then -- and only then -- would he have vengeance, disguised as glory for his queen.


End file.
